Fickly Queer
by jervaulx
Summary: Women are fickle and queer creatures when riled. A Mother's Day story. TsuchiMori/ ShouIchi/ AmouSasaki/ HinoHara


_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

**Fickly Queer**

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

She finally set her phone down, switched it off, and left the mansion with a dignified stance.

* * *

**.**

"Manaaaa-chaaan!"

And thus, our heroine found herself struggling for breath as she was tightly enveloped by the viselike embrace of Amou Nami, the once school journalist turned professional writer of a prominent newspaper company. Behind her, Hino Kahoko entered the cafeteria with her cheery smile, casually commenting, "You'll commit murder, Nami, if you don't let go of Manami-chan now and who'd bail you out from the station then?"

To which the brunette replied a contrite "_Thank you for reminding me_," and to the blonde she sent a sheepish grin before they sat on their usual seats and was served with their usual drinks.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Nami blurted out the moment her choco-mocha drink was placed before her. "It's so unfair for Tsuchiura-kun to keep you all by himself. You two act like newlyweds, which you are not, if you have forgotten."

"You saw her yesterday,_ if you have forgotten_," Kahoko threw her words back good naturedly and after taking a quick sip of her coffee added, "Besides, Tsuchiura-kun's a romantic. I can't blame him."

"I don't think keeping Manami up all night is romantic at all." The statement caused a mild upheaval between the shocked ladies, who choked on their drinks with bulging eyes.

Manami recovered first, blood red and stuttering. "NA-NA-NAAAMI!"

"Yes?" The blue eyes the brunette turned held a teasing glint, belying the innocent expression she bestowed to them.

"You can't just say something like that, Nami, and in public, too!" Kahoko scolded, wiping some spilt liquid with the serviette Manami handed to her. One would think that after spending almost eight years in the journalist's company, one would become accustomed to her eccentric choice of words; but she never fails to astonish the lot of them in every turn.

Nami shrugged. "It comes with my career." Then she leaned forward, pinning the blonde with a Cheshire grin. "You didn't deny it though."

"NAMI!"

"All right, all right, I'll stop." She sat down, pitying Manami's reddening cheeks, but promptly threw her head back as a hearty laugh escaped her lips. "Really, you should have seen your face in the mirror. No wonder Tsuchiura-kun likes teasing you so much."

Even Kahoko smiled, agreeing with Nami. "She does look adorable with that blush, neh? I just realized that now."

Nami winked. "You could thank me later."

"It's bad decorum when you speak of me as though I'm not here," Manami said, unfazed by the turn of topic though a tint of pink still remained on her cheeks. "Anyway, where's Shouko-chan? I don't see her."

"Of course you don't see her," Nami said, sipping her beverage like a well-bred madame. "Like your husband, Keiichi-kun is keeping her inside their home like a wolf watching a delicate bunny. Seriously, if that's the case, I won't marry at all."

"Best not let Junnosuke hear that," Manami muttered_ sotto voce_ behind her chocolate.

Nami and Junnosuke had been engaged for three months now. Although she could not see what had attracted the two, she deemed not to ask as she'd know the answer: _Love_. It was something she found in Ryotaro alone and she'd never asked for anything more but him . . . and children, perhaps. The thought made her lips tighten. Married for almost a year now and no mini Ryotaro or Manami around they could dote on. It was enough to dampen her saddened soul but she forced herself back to Earth, slipping her pretence of a smile back on.

"What Nami is trying to say," Kahoko was saying, grinning for she had heard the words Manami had spoken, "is that Shouko is out with Keiichi-kun for a dinner, I think. They're out shopping right now . . . for a dress. You know how that kid spoils Shouko-chan. I wish I were her."

Manami blinked, bemused at Kahoko's dreamy sigh. "Aren't you happy with Hihara-kun?"

"What? Oh yes, I am. He spoils me rotten." The redhead giggled, a faint twinkle in her eyes. "You see, my little Kana will be followed by another this year."

Nami literally fell of her seat upon the announcement, settling beside Kahoko in an astonishing speed and taking her hands in hers. "Truly, Kaho-chan? No, don't tell me. I see it in your eyes. Oh, dear, I'm so happy for you!"

Manami smiled albeit a melancholy one. "Congratulations, Kaho-chan. Hihara-kun must be ecstatic."

"He is." A sheepish look crossed her features. "He's very protective of me, never lets me out of his sight that I find it annoying at times; but I know he means well. He let me out today since I scolded him about being bear."

"Is that so? Then I'm never having a child." This came from Nami, who looked disgruntled indeed, that the two women laughed.

"Not all guys are that bad when it comes to this delicate matter, Nami," Kahoko said, sounding very maternal. "It becomes worst when you're nearing the birth of the baby."

"You're scaring Nami, Kaho-chan." Manami observed the brunette's horrified features, chuckling despite the hollow feeling in her chest. "See how aghast she is?"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scared you."

"I'm not scared. I was just wondering how I'd break my engagement with Junnosuke."

"NAMI!"

"Kidding, kidding," the unmarried woman grumbled, her palms out in a gesture of defeat. "_Sheesh_. You guys always take my words seriously."

"Maybe because you always plan everything you say beforehand?" the blonde suggested, reaching for her drink and finishing it off in order to quench the building bile in her oesophagus. She had been experiencing it for a fortnight now, the need to throw up her contents, that Ryoutaro, worried about her health, had booked an appointment with the doctor a week later to see what was wrong with her. The results have not arrived yet, and she hoped it won't be anything hazardous.

"By the way, I have a present for you."

Wistful, Manami watched the journalist as she extracted a rectangular box from her handbag and handed it to Kahoko, who thanked her perfidiously, bobbing her head gratefully.

"And here's another for you."

She blinked a dozen times, surprise making her eyes go round when she looked down and found a paper bag with a scribbled note saying, "Happy Mother's Day". Manami shook her head reluctantly, refusing the gift. "Thank you but you don't have to give me one, Nami. I'm not a mother."

Nami waved her hand offhandedly, never one to be deterred with chivalry. "Don't be so generous, Manami. It's my present; accept it. Besides you might be surprised over the magic I could spread in the air."

"Did Tsuchiura-kun get you something?"

"No. I think he has forgotten what day it is."

* * *

**.**

Contrary to Manami's belief, Ryotaro did not forget what day it was, which was why he was furiously tapping on his phone, trying to connect to their home phone.

"What's got into him?" Junnosuke asked, returning from the counter and setting their tray of luncheon down before the grinning Kazuki. "And what's got into you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just happy."

"You're always happy," the brunette commented without any malice, sitting down on his seat and taking a sandwich from the tray. "Are you ever going to answer my question?"

"Oh. Ryotaro-kun? Well, that I don't know. He just went off and started destroying his phone and pacing around, too."

They both observed the said lad indeed pacing on the foyer of the shop, grumbling something as he put down his phone and jammed some numbers again.

"What did you say to him before he left?"

"I asked him about Mana-chan and what he got for her this Mother's Day. Apparently, the occasion slipped from his mind until I reminded him." The limehead shrugged, placing his burger down, already half eaten and grinned. "Mana-chan must be very riled at him if she'd shut her phone down."

Junnosuke swallowed his food, reaching for his bottled water soon after. "What makes you say that?"

"Kahoko did the same, when I forgot her birthday last year." The older man smiled, his amber eyes sparkling as he reminisced the eventful memory. "Didn't talk to me the whole day, feisty woman. In the end, we got a happy conclusion. She told she was pregnant the next day. Lucky me."

"Lucky you, indeed." Junnosuke can't help but return the grin, catching Kazuki's meaning. "You think those two would end up the same way?"

"After everything he'd told me this morning, I'm sure she's carrying his child. Oh, look he's coming back. How did it go?" Kazuki asked the moment the greenhead sat down and slipped his phone on his pocket, looking very weary and old with his hunched, defeated shoulder.

"No luck. She won't answer her phone."

"Have you tried calling the other girls?" At his peer's blank look, Junnosuke ventured on. "You know, Nami and Kahoko. They're always together during this time of the day and I reckon they're drinking coffee and eating cakes in their favourite café right now." To which Kazuki nodded, completely agreeing with the lad's intuition.

In a matter of seconds, Ryotaro had his phone back in his hand and speedily searching for the ladies' number in his contacts. He found Hihara's wife's name first.

"Afternoon, Kahoko. Yes, this is Ryotaro. Is Manami with you?"

* * *

**.**

"Did he now? Wow. He's as dense as Hino."

Kahoko blinked at the mention of her name, raising her brows at Nami who made the comment. "Why me?"

"Note that I said _Hino_, not _Hihara_, Kahoko."

The redhead simply shrugged, accepting the excuse since it's the easiest thing in the world than arguing with Nami. She gazed back at the scenery before her, the busy streets hidden by a variety of flowers set, in hue of red and pink, set before the cafeteria, which was _coincidentally_ in front of their reserved and usual cushion seats. Or not. Manami had specifically chosen that area because of her love of blossoms and the view, which gave everyone a sense of tranquillity and peace.

"Hihara-kun works pretty fast. He knows his duty well. Whereas your husband . . . well, he's going in that direction."

Kahoko opened her mouth, a question hovering on her lips when she heard the familiar tune of _"The Entertainer"_ inside her bag, preventing her from speaking her mind. Fetching her phone inside, not without noticing the pause between the other ladies' flow of conversation, she answered the call.

"Good afternoon. Hihara Kahoko speaking."

"Afternoon, Kahoko."

"Tsuchiura-kun?" A quick glance towards Manami, she saw the blonde shaking her head vehemently as though to say: "_Tell him I'm not here_."

"Yes, this is Ryotaro. Is Manami with you?"

Kahoko noticed that the woman in question had gone suddenly pale and was covering her mouth, her cyan eyes holding her amber ones pleadingly. She debated whether to lie or not, biting her lower lip as she assessed the situation: Manami was mad—no, furious—at Tsuchiura for making her feel bad about their unfruitful predicament; Tsuchiura, on the other hand, seemed very anxious about Manami and her welfare . . . and sounded apologetic, from the sound of his voice. Should she answer her dear friend's pleading gaze or the worried husband's pleas?

Nami was no help either, rubbing the blonde's back and asking her in a crooning tone, "Are you all right, Manami? No, you don't well to me. Does Tsuchiura-kun displease you? Oh, wait, that sounded wrong. Shall we tell him to call you back later?"

But Manami only shook her head—whether to answer to answer the brunette's question or a battle with herself, one could never know—her eyes closed and her skin pallid and white as a ghost. A choking sound vibrated from the back of her throat.

"Uhm . . ."

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

That answered Hihara Kahoko's dilemma. "Yes, yes. She's here. Please come. And quick."

* * *

**.**

His heart pounding in his chest, his breathing fast and uneven, Tsuchiura Ryotaro entered the shop with dawning horror in his eyes. He'd heard her scream on the phone, and without thinking, he'd fled off his seat, leaving his club sandwich untouched. Due to the urgency of the situation, he had not even looked back to check if Kazuki and Junnosuke were dogging his heels, intent upon reaching Manami's side.

Halfway through, he realized he did not know of his wife's whereabouts. _Hell and damnation!_ With Kazuki's help and Junnosuke's street expertise, he finally arrived in his destination.

His senses immediately recognize where the presence of his wife dominated—call it telepathy, but they've always been like that—and found her taking deep, calming breaths in the supportive arms of her two best friends. They were all but a blur in his peripheral perception, his gaze never leaving his wife's as he closed the distance between them.

"Ma—Manami?"

She looked up at him with no surprise, smiling meekly, exhausted and droopy.

"Are you—Is she going to be all right?"

"Yes. It's normal," Kahoko replied, patting Manami's hand. The reassurance, which was no reassurance at all, left him perturb though he did not comment on it.

"I see you're confused," Nami observed, to which he thought, _So much for staying indifferent_.

The brunette scooted out to allow him to sit with his wife. He mouthed a_ thank you_ before settling beside Manami. She snuggled in his arms, which surprised him, for he thought she'd shun him after today's event. He looked down at her; she stared back at him . . . and it was simply perfect, as though they were the only people in Earth and the world was theirs.

The rustle of activities broke their electrifying gaze. The men were now settled beside their lady loves and, he noticed, were gazing at the snuggling couple with faint amusement from the _Hiharas_ and undivided interest from the betrothed, a knowing sparkle in their eyes.

"What?" It came out gruffer and huskier than he'd intended, but the group were too used with his character that they did not take offence on his tone.

"Have you gone to the doctor to check what's wrong with her?" Junnosuke had the decency to ask, making Ryotaro feel like an idiot in present company. But he knew the man was only curious . . . and yes, interested.

"Of course. I'm not very foolish. It's no small matter."

"No small matter, indeed," Nami mused, lacing her fingers with Junnosuke, who played with her engagement ring. "And the results?"

He shook his head. "We haven't received it yet."

Kazuki pouted. "And to think I was so excited about it!"

Ryotaro was instantly suspicious. "Why?"

"Shh, Kazuki. You're spoiling the surprise." Kahoko giggled.

He grew hot all over, uneasy with their tight scrutiny and their knowledgeable eyes which shifted from him to Manami and back again. _What was wrong with everyone?_

The ex-Seiso students started at the sound of a phone ringing. No one moved a muscle though, orbs raging from blue to gold centred upon Ryotaro, who abruptly fetched his _iPhone_ from his back pocket.

"Put it on speaker, Ryou-kun." Manami spoke for the first time, resting her head on his shoulder, contented and joyful.

He complied with an embarrassed nod, placing it on the middle of the table for everyone, or at least the group, to hear.

"Good afternoon, Tsuchiura-san. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything." It was the doctor who'd observed and checked Manami's condition the week before.

"Good afternoon, Mamiru-sensei. This time is perfect. Why have you called?"

"Ahh, yes, yes. We finally have the results from Mrs. Tsuchiura's examination . . ."

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the doctor to continue with his explanation. When he didn't, Ryotaro blurted out impatiently, "And? What did you find?"

"Please don't be surprised, Tsuchiura-san, but your wife . . . your wife . . . " They heard a sniffing from the other line, the simple sound freezing them to the core. It affected Ryotaro the most, feeling his rapidly beating heart dropping down his diaphragm, the ringing in his ears all never leaving him. He glanced down at his tiny wife, memorizing each line, each contour which made her beauty, the eyes that had captured his the first moment, the lips that had touched his so innocently one time.

_No._

_No._

_No._

"Congratulations, Tsuchiura-san! You're going to be a father."

Ryotaro could have murdered the doctor then for making him worry so, but he was too happy to do anything but kiss his wife and receive each and everyone's hearty congratulations with a smug grin.

* * *

**.**

The ringing of the doorbell awoke Misa Hamai, who had slumbered on the settee in the living room, waiting for her son's return. With a groggy stroll, she deliberately walked down the stairs and opened the door . . . to stare at a pair of golden eyes similar to her own, softening at the sight of her.

"Mom."

"L—Len?"

"Happy Mother's Day."

And Misa Hamai was never happier, throwing her arms around her in a motherly embrace.

* * *

**.**

****Author's Note  
_A belated **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY**, everyone!_  
_Tell me what you think? ;)_


End file.
